Berserk (ability)
.]] is a spell which inflicts the Berserk status effect. The spell itself is not confined to one specific class of magic. Appearances Final Fantasy II Berserk is a Black Magic spell which increases the strength of one or all allies in battle, allowing them to inflict more physical damage per hit. This increment increases with the spell's level and with the intelligence of the caster. The effect can stack, however repeated use on the same character(s) will increase the chance the spell will miss. Unlike later editions, the player retains control of berserked characters. Any character can learn Berserk by having them use the Berserk Tome (called the Berserk Scroll in the ''Origins release). Berserk III is used exclusively by Magician, while Berserk VI is used exclusively by Gottos. ''Final Fantasy IV Berserk appears as a White Magic spell that can be learned by Rosa at level 20 (30 in the Nintendo DS version), Porom at level 29, and Fusoya initially. It costs 18 MP to cast in non-DS versions, and 15 MP in the DS version. It has a 100% accuracy (50% in non-DS versions), and increases the target's Strength by 50% as long as they are in the status. Berserk can be cast by Elder Treant, and it only uses it on its own party. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Berserk returns as a White Magic spell that is learned at level 20 for Rosa, level 18 for Porom, level 23 for Leonora, and initially learned by Fusoya. It costs 18 MP to cast. Final Fantasy V Berserk is a level 5 White Magic that costs 8 MP to cast, and can be bought in Moore for 6,000 gil. Berserk is also an ability Berserker can learn, which gives the character Auto-Berserk. Berserk can be cast by Enuo, Fury, Mammon, and Treant. Final Fantasy VI Berserk is a Support Magic spell that costs 16 MP and can only be learned from the Phantom Magicite at x3 learning rate, though Celes can learn it naturally at level 40. It has a hit rate of 150 and is vulnerable to Runic. Berserk can be cast by Level 50 Magic, Abaddon, and Flan Princess. Final Fantasy VII Berserk can be cast on enemies via the Mystify Materia. It costs 28 MP to cast. When cast on enemies it has 80% success rate, but when cast on allies it hits 100% of the time. Final Fantasy VIII Casting Berserk in battle increases compatibility with Doomtrain by 1 and with Siren by 0.6, but lowers compatibility with Cerberus and Carbuncle by 0.2. Final Fantasy IX The Berserk is a White Magic spell that inflicts the Berserk status. Dagger learns Berserk from the Magic Racket for 30 AP, and the spell costs 6 MP to cast. Armstrong and Ozma can both cast Berserk. The spell has a 75% Accuracy rate. Final Fantasy X Berserk is a spell only available to Biran Ronso, Black Element, and Guado Guardian (B). It cannot be inflicted directly by characters. Final Fantasy X-2 The Berserker Dressphere has Berserk as a command ability, and the girl can choose to inflict the status on herself during a battle. Berserk can also be cast on enemies through Yuna's Festival-Goer Dressphere ability Flare Geta, though the outcome of the spell is random. The Warrior ability Assault also casts Berserk on the party, along with Haste, Shell, and Protect, making it useful for quickly disposing of weaker enemies. Berserk can be cast by various enemies in this game, and appears more often than in the previous installment. Final Fantasy XI Berserk is a specific Job Ability for Warriors. Rather than having the character attack relentlessly, it increases Attack power and simultaneously reduces Defense power. Dolls in ''Final Fantasy XI have an ability with the same name. However, their Berserk is actually a different ability entirely, causing the effect of Warcry on the user. ''Final Fantasy XII :"''The character has given in to rage, fighting relentlessly with heightened attack power. Remove by casting Dispel." Berserk is an Arcane Magick 2 license costing 25 LP. The spell costs 1,000 gil, and casting it expends 10 MP. It makes the afflicted united stronger and faster, but loses the control of said unit. In the International Zodiac Job System version, Berserk is a Time Magick 7 license, costing 80 LP, and can only be used by Time Mage. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Berserk is an ability learned by Ba'Gamnan at level 12 and it inflicts the Berserk status on a single ally for 20 seconds. Final Fantasy Tactics Berserk is a Spellblade ability of Job Class Templar. Mystic's spell Fervor (a.k.a. Blind Rage in the original version) has the same effect that inflicts the Berserk status. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light '''Berserk' appears as a White Magic spell and costs 2 AP to cast. Berserk functions similar to the Bravery spell and gives a character a physical attack boost of 10%. The spell can be given to any character by having a Berserk Tome in the character's inventory. The spell can only be purchased for 1,000 gil in Guera at night. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions Other Appearances Kingdom Hearts Berserk is an ability in ''Kingdom Hearts, Chain of Memories and Re:Chain of Memories as the effect of the Hades card, and Birth By Sleep as an effect of the Zack D-Link. Berserk raises the user's attack strength when they are low on HP. Gallery Category:Final Fantasy II Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy IV White Magic Category:Final Fantasy V White Magic Category:Final Fantasy VI Effect Magic Category:Final Fantasy VII Spells Category:Final Fantasy VIII Supportive Magic Category:Final Fantasy IX White Magic Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XI Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XII Arcane Magick Category:Final Fantasy XII Time Magick Category:Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light White Magic